This invention relates to thermal inkjet (TIJ) printers, and more particularly to printing systems adaptable to specialized printing needs.
TIJ printers typically include a TIJ pen which includes a reservoir of ink coupled to the TIJ printhead. One type of TIJ printer has an ink reservoir which is ordinarily maintained under a sub-atmospheric or negative pressure so that ink will not leak or drool from the printhead. Various types of ink reservoirs may be used, including refillable ink reservoir cartridges which are mounted on the moveable printer carriage, throwaway replaceable cartridges which are mounted on the printer carriage, and remote or offboard ink reservoirs from which ink is brought to the printhead on the printer carriage by tubing.
In specialized printing applications it may be desirable to configure a system with multiple printhead assemblies fed from “off axis” ink containers; to reduce down time, it is desirable that the ink containers be capable of being replaced when empty without shutting down printing. It is also desirable that printheads not deprime or drool as the system is being configured, and that mechanisms exist to prevent printing errors, such as the use of a wrong ink type.